What Started Like A Good Idea
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane is only a week away until she's to be married. As she works on her embroidery, she wonders what is it that she really wants. Does she really want to give up her sword for spoon? Is the one she's going to marry not really the one? And what she really wanted, is it really what she needs? (Jane/Gunther) (Jane/Jester) Written as a request for SkyeElf


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This story was written as a request for SkyeElf. This was a bit difficult at first but listening to the song the requested prompt is based off of, it really started to make sense. Part of this might sound a bit bizarre, a big part of it might make you cry, but I promise that it all ends well. Enjoy, and thank SkyeElf for the idea.**

* * *

><p>With my window open, I sit on the sill stitching the main pattern for my embroidery.<p>

_This is just like all those years ago, before I became a knight._

Taking a break, I look at my gown that mocked me from across the room "Ten years, and this is where I am, back to the beginning"

Staring at my white gown, it was hard to believe that I Jane, the girl who wanted to be a smelly old knight, was going to trade her armor to become a housewife. Instead of holding a sword, I'll soon be holding spoon, instead of stave I'll soon be in front of stove, instead of honing skills I'll be honing skillets.

_This was what I wanted wasn't it?_

Flying outside my window, was Dragon, who asked "Are you going to go on patrol today?"

"No Dragon, I don't think I'll ever do that again"

"Then when are we going to..."

Showing him my needlework, I said "I'll see you later Dragon, I have things to do"

"You're always busy Jane, it's all his fault"

"Don't say that, you know I'll find time"

"When?"

"Soon, I'll see soon"

Watching him fly off, I try to think back to when I last rode him.

_I think it's been a month, a month way too long_

It's only a week before Gunther and I are to be married, and the castle is in a mess. Mother is working nonstop on my veil while Pepper and the other staff have preparations. I'm on permanent break from my knightly duties, since my soon to be husband deems it unnecessary.

How did I get to this point? I guess it started long ago, when I started training to be a knight. Me and Gunther were constantly at each others necks. But as we got older, I noticed he wasn't as childish as I thought and he found me prettier than he let me on to believe.

After we were knighted, let's just say he sweet talked me and here we are six months later. Looking at the gold band on my left hand, I watched the light glint off it. It really was pretty and looked right on my fingers, but it signified a promise that soon, like a slave, I'll be under the elite rule of a master which would be lawfully called my husband.

While working on my embroidery, I prickled my finger, and it began to bleed.

_To think I'll be doing this for the rest of my life_

Throwing my embroidery to the corner, I took out my Dragon sword and watched it glint.

_Now this is more like it_

Turning it over in my hand, I swung it around a bit. Remembering it's weight well, I thought back to when I used it for the first time.

_I was swinging it around, pretending to be fighting a an enemy army "Take that! And that!"_

_Then a boy with hair like a raven started his training as well. Looking up it was Gunther who I had seen before but never really gave much thought to. Puffing out his twelve-year-old chest, he challenged "Try it out on a real man"_

_"Show me one and I'll tell you"_

The days I handled a sword were coming to a close, and it gave me a pain in my chest_._

_Goodbye sword_

Hearing a noise at my door, I put it away and opened my door. Standing there all sweaty from his lesson was Gunther "Hey, you should have seen me with Sir Ivon, it was incredible"

"I would have if you didn't tell me to embroider a favor for you"

"Isn't it nice having you treat me like a king?"

Sarcastically, I replied "It's great"

_I think I don't like this_

Wiping the sweat away from his forehead, he informed me "Any way, I'll see you later. I'll take you on a ride this evening in the forest"

Shaking my head no, I answered "But I promised Pepper I'd help her with the cooking"

Looking suddenly furious, he yelled "Do you work for her? No, I'm in charge of you. You're my woman, and I don't care to share you with her"

Something about that killer look in his eyes when he was angry really bothered me "But..."

"I've heard enough! Just finish that embroidery and I'll pick you up later"

Giving me a peck on the lips, he walked off with his father I guess to do business. Sitting on the floor with my green gown, I pick up the embroidery and continued.

I felt this nagging feeling in my gut, but I couldn't understand what it was.

_Why does this feel weird? He was sweet at first when we started courting, but after we got engaged he started to have the same attitude he had when we were children._

I keep hoping he'll go back to the man I knew, the one who told me I can be anything I wanted to be, the one that made me want to become stronger.

_Is this what they call cold feet?_

Deciding that it was too stuffy in my room, I placed my sewing supplies in a basket and went to look for a nice spot.

**The Royal Garden**

Sitting under a pear tree, I took out the embroidery and just set it on my lap. I knew if I wanted to finish it, I'd have to work on it nonstop, but the warm breeze was just too nice not to enjoy. In the corner of my eye, I saw a blue blur. Walking into my field of vision, Jester skipped over to where I was, grabbed a pear, and plopped onto the grass right in front of me "So Lady Jane, what are you doing here? Are you not worried about tanning your fair skin?"

"You know better than anyone I could care less about that"

Picking up my embroidery, he hands me a pear "Would this be a fair trade?"

"Haha! You're pretty close"

"And you're just pretty"

"You should go, Gunther would be furious if he saw you here"

"He won't know, from what I heard he had to go over to the next town. I estimate that he won't be back till sun down,"

Letting out a long sigh, I felt relief "That's good"

Wagging his finger at me, he teased "Say, is that any way a soon to be bride should be talking?"

"I don't care, go on and tell mother if you'd like. It's just I need breathing space, he just always seems to be there."

"I'll refrain these details from him then"

"You're the only one that gets what I'm saying anymore. And to be honest, about this whole wedding thing, I'm dreading it."

"You're going to have it all Jane, money, power, security. What is there not to have?"

"I want, I want to go back to the days where I could just spar with him then go on adventures with Dragon, and come home to hearing your jokes"

"I still have my jokes, that haven't gone anywhere"

"I know"

"Say, why don't we go on an adventure for old times sake?"

"How? I'm watched like a hawk around here"

"You could dress as a man and I'll dress as a lady. What do you say? We can go into town and have fun"

"How can I good this hair of mine? I'll stand out"

Looking around, he whispered "I'll leave now, but you'll leave in a few minutes and meet me in the ladies bath"

Handing me back my embroidery, he takes his pear and eats it as he casually walks away.

_He had just asked me to do something ridiculous, something that could sully my name. _

But it didn't sound like a bad idea. Staring at my needle work, I stitched a flower petal before leaving that spot.

**The Ladies Bath**

After leaving my sewing supplies in my room, I went to the ladies bath as told, but I didn't see Jester anywhere. Instead there stood a pretty tan skinned girl with a long dark blond braid that fell nicely on her back, in a blue gown. Going up to her, I asked "You didn't happen to see anyone peculiar around here did you?"

In a light voice, that person said "It depends what you mean by peculiar. But my lady knight, don't you think you should open your eyes?"

Covering my mouth, I realized "You look..."

"Beautiful? Why thank you my lady"

Whispering, I asked "What are you doing?"

"This way, us girls could have fun. Perhaps go shopping, eat a tart, laugh at funny hats"

"You did this for me?"

"What are friends for?"

"Are you sure no one will know?"

"I'll be fine"

"What do I call you?"

"I'll be Jessie, your maidservant"

"Where to first?"

"We have to test my disguise. Let's go fool the castles most level-headed thinker"

**Smithy's Forge**

Banging on Gunther's armor, Smithy is working out the dents.

_I'm the reason for those dents_

Thinking over how delightful it was to cause all that damage, I almost missed what Smithy said "Jane is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, um yes"

Raising an eyebrow, he put down his hammer "Are you going somewhere?"

"Smithy, if you happen to see Gunther can you tell him that me and my maidservant will be shopping?"

Looking at Jester, Smithy started to check him out. Wiping his hands, Smithy commented "She certainly is beautiful"

Bowing, Jester held a different air about himself. Offering a gloved hand, Jester introduced himself "I am Jessie, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Blushing a bit, Smithy replied "Likewise"

"We'll see you later then"

"Will you not be taking a horse?"

"No, I need to lose some weight to look nice in my dress"

Walking outside far enough out of anyone's ears. Jester complained "That was disgusting! He blushed at me!"

"If he fell for it that means we can fool anyone"

"Let's go mistress, for there are certainly tarts with my name them"

"Are you sure? What if we get in to trouble?"

"Jane you are miss possible. You always managed to surprise us, and that's what makes you Jane. I want to see that Jane, the one who didn't care what other people thought of her, who was true to herself"

"But with you, like this?"

"I'll have fun as long as I'm with you, no matter how I'm dressed."

"Thank you, but I must ask, are you used to this?"

"No way, I merely wanted to look my best for my lady"

"Haha! You have to teach me how you braid your hair that way"

"I can show you later"

**The Town Square**

"Jane let's see what all the fuss is about over there"

"Alright"

Taking hold of my hand, he said "Wouldn't want you to get lost "

The warmth from his gloved hand permeated through mine, ingraining their memory into them. Concentrating on the warmth of his hand, I allowed him to pull me through the crowd. In the center of the action was a pair of traveling performers. For a while, we watched as they danced, sang, perform illusions and so forth. Jester was quiet during the whole ordeal. I wanted to ask, but his hold on my hand was firm and I didn't want to break that hold. Even if I was the one who needed comforting, he too needed it "Jessie, what is the matter?"

"I just... I just thought about my parents. I was wondering how they were doing"

Covering our clasped hands with my other hand, I reassured him "They'll be fine, you'll hear from them soon"

"Stay here Jane, I'm just going to ask him"

Letting go of my hand, he spent a few minutes talking with one of the performers. Clenching and unclenching my hands, I began to miss the warmth of his hand. I watched the series of expressions that passed over his face. It was still hard for me to believe that Jester could transform himself.

_Anyone would think him a woman dressed like that_

He didn't have to try to hard. He was slim and lanky, so clothes just fit nicely. His hair that he normally hid was much longer then I remembered, was shinier than any woman's hair. And his skin, such a nice tan, that only exotic foreigners have.

_If I was a man, I'd fall for him. Wait, no Jane, you are to be married soon. This isn't proper behavior for a woman. He's a man too, you're just forgetting since he's your friend._

Biting my tongue, I relax my hands as Jester walks back. Looking relieved, Jester asked "I didn't make you want long did I?"

"No"

Smiling, his eyes sparkled "That is good my lady"

_Jester, you don't know how much charm you really have._

"Anything good?" I asked

"My parents should be in Persia by now. It would be a while before I see them, but it seems they are doing just fine like you said"

"I'm glad"

"Would you like to look around at the stalls?"

Looking around at the stalls and booths, nothing really caught me eye. Though a few merchants seemed to be l looking at Jester in an unwholesome way. Feeling bothered by it, I answered "It's odd, but I lost the feeling to go shopping"

Looking a bit uncomfortable, he seemed to share the same sentiments "So did I"

Spotting a bakery nearby, I pointed "Let's just buy a bunch of pastries and go eat them"

"Sounds like a plan my lady"

Buying more than a human should possible eat of pastries, we walked down an uncommon path that leads to my favorite spot. Leading to a clearing, there is a small pond surrounded by trees all around. Finding a flat rock, we decide divided the portions "Here you can have these honey cakes"

Going back to his regular voice, he handed me his sack, and laughed "Only if you get these strawberry tarts"

"Deal"

Taking a bite, Jester looked around and asked "Have I been here before?"

"You might have, I think that time when you were looking for your muse you stumbled upon here"

"Yes, I think I remember"

"Other then you, me and Dragon, no one else knows about this place"

"So you haven't brought Gunther here to smooch?"

"No way, this is my secret place."

"Then I guess I should feel special that you showed it to me"

"Haha! I think so"

After eating more than we should have, we laid on that rock basking though I should say more like baking in the sun "Man, that sun is hot"

"Should we go swimming?"

"That sounds great, though I'm not properly dressed"

Jumping off the rock, he took off his shoes, let loose his hair, and jumped in "The water is so refreshing Jane, come in and play"

The scene before me was unreal, he looked like a fairy prince who was hiding his identity to protect himself from unwanted company. Watching him play around, I remembered that this was the fool I've always known. In every action of Jesters, he showed his true colors, always honest but gentle honest.

_You'll make a woman happy someday, I know you've made me happy_

Splashing in my direction, he urged "Come on! The waters great"

_What happened to me? I used to act natural, doing whatever I wanted and now I worry about what people think. I want to have fun, I want to_

Taking off my shoes, I jumped in dress and all like Jester. Splashing around, I felt great "The water is perfect"

Floating around, Jester asked "Jane, are you happy?"

Finding a little frog, I held it "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy that you're going to marry Gunther?"

"I guess, I mean we courted for six months and it's just expected"

"Jane, it's just... You don't act like yourself anymore"

_It's true, I think so too_

Putting down the little frog on a lily pad, I acted ignorant "What are you talking about?"

"Do you give me permission to speak freely?"

"You don't need my permission, just go on"

"This is how I see it, I think Gunther is trying to shape you into this sort of trophy wife. He's molding you into this person that you're not. I haven't seen you laugh, or yell, or scream, angry, smile..."

"I smile"

"Not real smiles Jane. I know you're putting up with a lot of things that the old you would have fought with every ounce of her strength with against. I just..."

"I appreciate your concern Jester but..."

"Jane I.. ..I Really wish you could go back to the way you were. Why, why do this to yourself?"

"I'm fond of him"

Sighing, he said in a serious tone "If it makes you happy Jane, if Gunther is your happiness, then I'll support you, but if this is because of some sort of duty, then I can't be your friend and watch this happen"

"Jester"

"I care about you Jane"

"I know you do, it seems though you always go out of your way to help me. I really don't deserve it"

"You deserve the best Jane, you deserve all that is good in this world like sweet kisses, warm hugs, light-hearted laughs, shared sentiments, and happy tears"

"You say the sweetest things Jester"

"Only the best, for my lady knight"

"You haven't said that in a long time"

"It always did sound right didn't it?"

"Yeah"

Floating around in the water, I felt at peace. For the first time in months, I did what I really wanted. Spending time with Jester always seemed to have that effect, feeling comfortable at whatever we did.

"Hey Jester"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me why you're so good to me"

"Do really want to know?"

"Yes"

"It's because to me, you are my most important person. I have and always will love you Jane"

"You mean..."

"That's right, the kind of love that you just can't get rid of no matter how hard you try."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For listening, and being there for me… and just everything you do. Thank you for being born, because you're important to me too"

"Jane... You... You're going... Going to make me cry"

"That's odd... I too feel... Feel like crying"

"It's alright... The water will hide our tears"

"I hope it rains, I like the rain"

"Me too Jane, me too"

All the pent-up emotions that were locked inside me, slowly reached my eyes, until a steady stream flowed.

_Never had I cried in front of anyone, not even my own parents. I have though in front of Jester, since he'd always cry with me. _

We cried, crying shamelessly in snotty sobs. I'd dunk my head to wash it away, but soon be plagued with more. Jester covered his face with his hair, shielding away his tears

_Why are we crying so hard? We were just having fun not long ago_

"Jester you don't have to hide your face, it's only us here"

"I'm afraid I'll cry more if you look"

Moving his hair away, I cupped his cheek "Let's cry together like we used to"

Nodding his head, he agreed. All around us was this private place where no one could find us. A place where I can cry and no one to judge with a good friend who is like my other half. What Jester cried for was beyond me, but I let out all my held in frustrated cries.

When I had no more tears, when my cries turned back into light sobs, I felt that my little pity party was long enough.

Getting out of the water, we went over to the flat rock, and laid on it, waiting for our clothes dry. Taking in a breath of warm summer air, I feel a rush of calm. Beside me, Jester said in a low voice "Are you alright?"

Feeling tired, I said breathlessly "Hmm, I do"

"I never thought I'd have break from laughing, or that I had enough reserved tears, but I needed this"

_This person, this warm, loving person is the essence of love. This time spent together, the time we spent together through all these years, are my most precious heartwarming memories, my happy thoughts. Even when you annoy me, or joke at the wrong time, I prefer it over angry arguments. If, if I was with Jester, I can be real, I can be a knight, I can be honest and true to myself. And to think that despite all I've done, he forgives me, me treats me with compassion, and is not afraid to tell Mr when I'm wrong, but gives me the right and respect to allow me to make my own decisions. Maybe this, this warmth I feel when I'm with Jester, this natural feeling, this complete feeling is what it means to love someone. _

A strong breeze rustled th trees, bringing a rain of leaves. In all this calm, and comfort, I felt confident enough to ask "Do you think it's a good idea about me marrying Gunther?"

"You must do whatever you think is right for you. It doesn't matter what any body else thinks you should do, not even me"

Taking hold of his gloved hand, I said "You're priceless"

Turning to his side he looked at me with warm, kind eyes, and asked "Can I give you something?"

_I'm not afraid of this man, I trust him, I care for him_

"Sure"

Moving the hair away from my face, he touched my forehead, lightly running his fingers across it. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I trusted him.

_You make it so easy to like you Jester_

Closing the distance between us, he pressed his warm lips on my forehead, leaving a warm kiss.

_For a minute I thought he was going to kiss me._

Gently, he explained "A healing kiss so that your thoughts are in order"

_You make it hard not to love you. I'm much more myself when I'm with you, and that's not all. I love myself much more when I'm with you._

Feeling good, feeling happy, I said honestly "I feel better already"

_I love you Jester, because you make it easy to love you._

When our clothes dried, we walked back to the castle then returned to our normal lives. I changed out of my dress into a another, picked up my needlework and continued from where I left off with newfound vigor.

**Evening, Jane's Tower**

Finishing up the embroidery, I admire my handy work of, the design being the cherry blossom tree that stands outside Jesters window.

_It's perfect_

Walking into my room, Gunther took a seat at my desk and put up his muddied boots on my desk, ready to talk about good day "Man, I had to loud tons of barrels today"

Handing him the embroidered handkerchief, I put on my best smile "Here is that favor, hope you like it"

Looking at it, he wiped his face with the embroidered handkerchief, threw it on the ground and continued on with good story "So any way, you should have seen it. This one guy..."

Looking at my hard work just thrown on the floor like that, I felt my blood boil.

_I've been working on that since yesterday_

"This other guy..."

_I need to say something_

Interrupting, I said calmly "Gunther, can you pick it up"

Looking insulated, he put his feet down and banged my desk "What? You're asking me to do something so lowly? You pick it up"

Pretending to feel afraid, I lowered my voice "It's just..."

Cutting in, he taunted "What are you going to cry?"

_I see, this is how it's going to be. I'm done playing humble servant_

Slapping him, I commanded "Pick it up now!"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" He retorted

"I'm to be your wife, your equal"

Having a smug face, he yelled "You'll never be my equal, no one will!"

"Just pick it up!"

Bending down, he picked out up and threw it at my face "Here! I don't see why you care so much over this piece of garbage"

Folding it up, I shook my hand at him "This is my hard work that I worked two days on"

"I don't see why it's so important!

"First, I did it to make you happy and second I did it because you told me to!"

"It's terrible, I mean what is that? A tree? No creativity what so ever"

Putting the handkerchief away, I grabbed my wooden sword and pointed it him. Standing confidently, I said "And do you want to know something else? I'm not your personal dummy that you can take out all your problems on. I'm a person that lives and breathes. If you want a dummy then you can have the practice dummy"

His tough guy face started to slip, and I knew he was losing his nerve "How dare you talk to me that way"

"You should be glad this isn't my real sword or you'd be in real trouble"

"What do you want from me?"

"At the beginning, I thought you loved me so it seemed like a good idea. But as time went on, it seemed that what I originally thought of you was true, you inflict harm on others and yourself. You're worse than a spoiled child!"

Changing expression, he said "What?"

Putting down my wooden sword, I took a deep breath and calmed down. With sincerity, I confessed "Before anyone gets hurt badly, we need to face the truth, we don't love each other"

He began to shiver, his words sounding desperate "No Jane that's not..."

"I don't love you Gunther, I never have and probably never will. I think, you need to learn to love yourself before you love someone."

He began to cry, like a child losing his mother. Getting on his knees, he began to plead "That's... That.. Is.."

There was no going back. Taking off my gold band, I placed it in his hand "We all need to learn to love ourselves properly before we can find that special person who we can give our all to"

"Jane why... Why are doing this?"

"Because I do care about you, because I can't lie anymore, because I the hurt to end. I can't deny myself happiness Gunther, because I love who I was, who I really am, a knight under the service of king Caradoc. I miss holding my sword, I miss going on patrol, I miss sparring, I miss myself. I had lost myself, but I found it again."

Letting loose my hair and ripping my gown off, I reveal my knights tunic. Standing proudly, I confess "This is who I really am, and nothing will ever change that. Yes, I'm a woman, and I'll wear a gown when it's customary, but this is the truth. I know this isn't your ideal, and you want someone who will treat you like a king, someone who will be submissive, someone who will love you unconditionally. You can't control me, you can't break me, and I choose for myself how I feel. That is why I know I'm making the right choice when I say this is over"

"I'm... I'm.. Sorry"

"It will take a long time before I'll believe it"

"I once loved you, but I lost myself. I don't know... I don't know"

Giving him a warm hug, I patted his back "I know, I know."

Helping him up to his feet, I held his face in my hands and looked into the eyes of the man I was going to marry "Find yourself, no matter what it takes. I know you're still in there, you just have to find it"

"I'm sorry"

Letting his face go, I walked over to the door and opened it "You know what they say, when one door closes another opens up"

Walking out my door, the last words I heard were "I'll find myself, I promise"

Closing the door, I walked over back to my bed. That dress, the wedding gown that mocked me, no longer felt like shackles, or a ticket to slavery, now it was just another gown.

_Will I ever need it, not sure, but I'll choose when._

Sitting on my bed, I felt lighter, I felt free.

**A month later**

Honing my skills, I strike dummy "Take that, and take this!"

"Jane you're going to hurt his feelings"

"I'm sorry Jester, but if I want to compete in the tournament then I'll have to keep up my strength"

"Anyway, guess what?"

"This better not be that joke about a chickens arse"

"Hey! I swear it isn't"

"Then?"

"I came by to say you got a letter"

Stopping in mid strike, I asked "Who from?"

"Gunther"

"Have you read it?"

"I really wanted to, but I knew that would be wrong"

Putting down my wooden sword, he handed me the letter. Taking a deep breath, I opened it up, it read:

_"Hey there frog rider, I'm currently in Spain trying to come to agreement about olives. Yes, you've read it right, olives. They taste really good in rice, but then peasants like you wouldn't know that._

_Anyway, it's been about a month since you've last seen me, but I heard the news. Congratulations on your recent marriage. You two really were made for one another, and I guess everyone knew except you. You never really were all that bright in the matters of men. _

_I look forward to seeing you, and I don't want to be disappointed. You better train hard, so that we can have a good sparring match to prove who's the better knight once and for all. It will be a while, but I'll come back as the honorable, and incredibly handsome man you used to dream about. _

_Just kidding, but you better be prepared to fall on your arse._

_With love, from a Beef brain called Gunther"_

Closing the letter, I looked up at Jester who was looking over my shoulder "Well look at who's being nosy"

"Hey! I waited till you opened it did I not? I just wanted to make sure he didn't try to woo you"

"You fool"

"It seems he's doing well"

"Yes, I think it all worked itself out. He'll be back to the same lovable beef brain we ask used to know"

"Olives are tasty by the way"

"What? They are?"

"Oh yes, but I won't torture you about how lovely they are"

"Hey!"

"Oh it's that hot-blooded temper of yours that makes me fall in love with you all over again"

"And the rest?"

"I love it all"

"You better love it all, why else would you have married me"

"For your information. I do have a thing for red-headed lady knights named Jane"

"Come now, it's time for dinner"

"Thank you Jane"

"For what?"

"For being born, for loving me, for making me the luckiest man in the world"

"Thank you too Jester"

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me, for loving me unconditionally even when I didn't deserve it"

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he whispered in my ear "Well I knew you were a good idea disguised as a bad idea"

"Hey, others might be watching and were going to have nothing left to eat if we don't go"

"You're my wife, I think it's proper enough that I'd shower you with affection. If you care more for stew then, I'll let you go, but I don't want to"

"It's fine, but you're making me embarrassed"

"Then let the seducing continue"

"Where did a boy like you learn to be naughty?"

"Haha! Too many ballads I think"

"You were my good idea Jester, you always were and always will be"

Placing a kiss on my lips, he said warmly "We balance each other out, don't you think?"

"You know what, that's what I think too"

**The End**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Write a review and tell me what you think<p> 


End file.
